Rules of the Clan
by Konan609
Summary: -OneShot- SasuSaku and OC's: Sasuke and Sakura are raising 6 kids, a 24 yr old, a 20 yr old, a 16 yr old, twin 10 yr olds and a 5 year old. They realize that even Uchiha Children need to be set straight at times. T: Just to be safe


**Hi! This is the first part of the Uchiha Clan Project:**

**Yes, these are OC's but, they are not all like Bella or Edward Cullen....and they all fit in the story somehow. **

**Kenji Uchiha- Eldest son loves to fight and married to Naruto's daughter Hana, he is 24**

**Asuna Uchiha- Eldest daughter, weak at fighting and stuck as a medic, she hates it, has boyfriend who loves her a lot. Sasuke isn't very happy about it, she is 20**

**Kana Uchiha- Spoiled brat, loud, obnoxious, obsessed with Twilight and all that crap, she is 16**

**Isamashi and Tereya Uchiha- Twin pranksters, afraid of Kana, they are 10**

**Kato- youngest and innocent, but picky, she is 5**

**Italicized=Rule/Law**

Sasuke had a LONG day. He couldn't wait to go home and be greeted by his loving family. He restored it with his loving wife Sakura and he couldn't wait to get a kiss and be asked "How was your mission?"

Yeah, that's the typical family in Konoha, except when Sasuke started repopulating his clan; he forgot the pressures of being a dad. He knew that things weren't going to be quiet back at the compound. He was right.

He opened the sliding door and saw food flying. Sakura was running around

"Kato-san, don't touch the stove!"

"Kenji! Stop hurting Kana!"

"Isamashi, did you do your homework?"

All the yelling made Sasuke feel like running out the door and going on another mission...He was greeted by Tereya and Asuna.

"Dad, it's horrible! Kenji and Kana are fighting again!" Tereya cried. She only cried since she knew Kana would pick on her next.

Sasuke stomped in surprised. He was beyond mad.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasukeyelled. The whole house shook as his deep voice echoed. Everyone froze. Sakura looked up.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said cheerfully. She saw his face and knew he had a day of pain and failed missions. He gave her an "hn" like he used to in the past.

"Sasuke, don't be like that." Sakura ordered. She had dark circles under her eyes so Sasuke could tell she had a bad day as well.

"Sakura, what happened?" He growled under his breath. He sat down on the couch and was ready to turn on the TV and then Sakura went into her rant.

"I had a bad day Sasuke-kun. First Kenji woke up three hours late, Asuna failed a mission and is hitting PMS again, Kana nearly burned down the bathroom with her hairdryer, Isamashi got sick from seeing some blood on the floor, Tereya slipped and hit her head on the table again and Kato is just plain cranky today." She recited in one breath.

Sasuke stared at his wife.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yup" Sakura replied.

Sasuke then realized, he had to make ground rules. Sakura couldn't handle three young kids and two teens and one almost man. He looked at his wife.

"After dinner, we are going over some ground rules." He said.

"MOM! I HATE MISO!" Isamashi yelled. He threw the dish on the ground making a big mess. Sakura didn't reply and just started cleaning it up.

"ISAMASHI, APOLOIZE TO MOM!" Kana yelled. She hit him in the head with one smack. Isamashi started crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MOM! KANA'S HITTING ME!" He cried. Asuna and Kenji stood there trying to ignore everything and Tereya jumped on Kana's back.

"Stop it you mean person." She yelled.

Kana threw Tereya across the room and Sasuke then grabbed a megaphone and yelled.  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Everyone froze again and looked at their angry Sharingan eyed father.

"Isamashi, go to your room." He ordered. The boy went upstairs in a huff. Kana was forbidden to have desert and Tereya had to sit to eat ALL her miso.

Sasuke needed a vacation, but he knew that Sakura needed him at home.

Sasuke then made everyone sit in the living room and he brought out a chart.

"Everyone listen up. There are going to be some changes in this house." He began. Sakura stood next to him, and she could feel her shiver at his cold voice.

"Dad, what is that?" Isamashi asked.

"Rules for this house" Sasuke replied. "As long as you live in this house, you follow MY or OUR rules." He continued.

"Anyone who breaks these rules will be punished." Sakura added.

_There is to be NO hitting each other unless it is for sparring._

_You will eat EVERYTHING on your plate._

_Practicing does not count as beating each other senseless._

_When your mother asks for help, you are to help her._

_Chores are to be shared._

_Any spying or invading privacy will be penalized._

_There is to be no swearing in this house. (That includes Sasuke)_

_You are to leave your mother and me alone when we want some peace._

_You all have a curfew: 7 and under- 8:00, 8 to 13- 9:30 and 14 and up: 10:00._

_What I say goes._

_There are to be NO relationships with other people outside this family until you are 13._

_No touching or looking at any of my daughters the wrong way. ("Or I will beat them senseless" Kenji added)_

_Tattle tailing will ignored ("That means you both Isamashi and Tereya" Kana added)_

_Excessive makeup will be removed whether we have to hold you on the ground screaming or not. ("Kana, you just got owned." Kenji laughed)_

_Any mention of Itachi is forbidden._

_Any complaining will be ignored (Unless it's important)_

_All boys brought into this house from outside will be questioned carefully and must learn the rules of dating._

_Since there are 6 of you, everyone will be paired with one sibling when leaving this house._

_Your mother will be respected and loved as much as you love yourself. ("Sakura, that was unnecessary, they love you already." Sasuke replied.)_

_Foul language will not be tolerated. We DON'T live in a bar._

_All girls in this house will be wearing proper clothing at all times including kimonos and shirts that cover the entire chest. Anyone who breaks this rule will listen to an FLE speech._

_Any boy who comes to this house past 10:00 pm will be escorted (more like kicked or chidori'd) out._

_Singing is ok, as long as it's not Miley Cyrus or someone stupid like that._

_The Akatsuki are not friendly idiots. Tobi is not a good boy and Konan and Pein want to be alone without hearing "are you in love"….so please leave them alone. They are not safe, they are dangerous._

_Itachi has been disowned for years. I don't care if he's related or not. He is not welcome._

_Practice is to be done every day._

_Use the Sharingan only if absolutely necessary. Cheating will not be tolerated._

_Falling in love with an idiot is not true love._

_Kana is not allowed to stalk any of Asuna's boyfriends._

_Sasuke is not allowed to scare any of Asuna's boyfriends._

_Kana is not allowed to spy on Asuna._

_I don't care if you don't have a boyfriend yet, all Uchiha girls are to learn FLE_

_Any FLE classes are to be taught by Sakura. ("That's not fair." Sakura replied)_

_Kenji is forbidden to use Phoenix Flower Jutsu in the house. (We had to repair it twice)_

_Kana is to have a strict dress code_

_Older siblings cannot pick on younger siblings_

"Dad, aren't you kind of going over board?" Tereya asked. She was shivering since her father had his Sharingan visible.

"Sasuke cut that out." Sakura scolded. She snapped her fingers causing the great Uchiha to wake up.

"Oh and two more rules:

_**"NO RUNNING AWAY TO PEDOPHILES AND NO KILLING EACH OTHER IN THE CLAN."**_ Sasuke yelled.

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied. They were scared to death.

"Good." Sasuke replied. He dismissed everyone and they all went to bed without a peep.

"Sasuke, you are really gave everyone a stroke." Sakura commented. She was cleaning up and just was beyond shock over the whole ordeal.

"That's what I do best." Sasuke replied as he pulled his wife to him for a small kiss.

___________

Hopefully You guys liked this one....please tell me if you liked this or not so i know whether to upload more or not....

Thanks! ~Konan609


End file.
